Drag My Teeth Across Your Chest
by Nappeun Yeoja
Summary: A man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night may still become a wolf when the moon shines bright. /SethOC/
1. Prelude

**Author's Note: **So, here I am, writing fanfiction for a fandom that I gave up on a long time ago. I've read all the books before the movies came out, yes, and I was forced to sit through all three movies — and the same will be applied to me when _Breaking Dawn_ comes out, albeit I might be a bit more willing when that happens, just to see Booboo Stewart have more screen time.

You can tell me that I'm strange/crazy/stupid/whatever harsh accusation you can throw at me for doing this. I get a lot of it from _myself_ for even thinking about doing something so contradicting. OTL

I blame the wolf pack for being awesome and Florence Welch for writing _Howl_ so beautifully and inspiring this idea.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight _saga, or the songs used in each chapter.

* * *

><p><em>If you could only see the beast you made of me,<br>I held it in, but now it seems you set it running free._

Howl | Florence + The Machine

-0-

**Prelude**

* * *

><p><em>Heat, heat, heat.<em>

_It felt slightly uncomfortable, being trapped in so much of it; she felt as if she would suffocate. Heat stroke or something along that line came a close second. Was this some sort of hell? Although, strangely enough, the heat was comfortable at the same time, like it was something that she couldn't live without. She didn't know why she would think that being engulfed in so much heat would be comfortable, but she felt that way, and she didn't think that she could change that view.  
><em>

"_Ah," She breathed out when hesitant hands placed themselves on her ribcage, and in the dim light of the room, she could faintly see the outline of a smirk on the face of the male above her. She couldn't see his face, but that was because she had immediately shut her eyes after that initial glimpse of him. Cool, silk sheets were underneath her, from what she could tell, and it was a good contrast against the heat coming from above.  
><em>

_He leaned down, nudging his nose against her cheek, before he lowered his head, grazing her neck with his lips, and he reached the flesh that was exposed by the strapless blouse she wore._

_His mouth opened, showing a set of straight teeth. He placed them against her skin, just above her heart, and dragged them across her chest, and she could practically hear the pounding of her heart; she knew that he heard it too. Who was this man?_

_He chose to look up at her then, and his eyes were smoldering, giving away everything and nothing all at once._

_No, not quite a man, she realized. She could still see the boy in his eyes, and one quick sweep over his body told her that he seemed to have grown too fast; his frame was gangly, and his body only seemed to catch up to a sudden growth spurt. This was what she could tell from her observation, but she was distracted from over-analyzing the information she gathered when she heard him take a deep breath.  
><em>

"_I impr— " He started to say, but suddenly, she couldn't hear him; only see him mouth the words, and she couldn't read his lips. In the distance, a shrill sound was echoing, ripping her away from something so wonderful._

Her eyes opened, and she lay there, awake and panting heavily, though she could not quite remember why.

With a sigh, she sat up in her temporary bed, and glanced around the room, finding her luggage in one corner, all set for her when she would leave later in the evening. She ignored the alarm clock ringing endlessly on the table beside her, and instead focused on remembering the dream she had.

It was to no avail, and it ended up frustrating her.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: Feedback/constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! I'll continue this if you guys would want me to.

Please review!


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Chapter one, lovelies~ I'll admit, I don't really remember much of the events in the books; most of the things I'll put in this fanfiction are pulled from my memory, and even if I take note of a lot of things, I don't want to be too confident that there's nothing that I'm missing out on.

The movies aren't that much informative either, because they took out a lot of parts. I'm not planning to pick up my _Twilight_ books because I honestly don't know where they are.

But anywho, that's what the internet is for, right?

Thank you to _Mythical Words_ and _SethyBoo_ for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight _saga, or the songs used in each chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Life is discovering the love that we create;<br>life is a mystery we need to embrace._

Rise | Samantha James

-0-

**I**  
>Welcome Home<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy that you're coming back," The excited voice on the other end of the line made her smile softly before she pinned her gaze on the departure screen, noting that her flight was now allowing passengers for boarding.<p>

At the same time, her flight was being announced.

"Yeah," She murmured, smiling, before standing up and collecting her purse and cardigan. "But I don't want to leave yet, to be honest. Everyone was really nice."

"So much that you would be willing to leave your father and me and Alfonso?" Her mother whined from the other line, and she smiled, shaking her head although her mother wouldn't see her. "I knew I shouldn't have sent you to the Philippines for the summer. I should have sent you to Spain instead."

"Come on, you know that either way, I would feel the same because we have relatives in both countries. It's your fault for being half and half, you know?" She teased lightly, and then murmured, "Besides, I won't leave you guys for anything."

"You're awfully sweet right now. I'm glad your fickleness hasn't kicked in yet — "

"If it were Fernando Torres or any other footballer, though, I'd gladly leave you guys." She quipped, contradicting her mother's earlier statement.

"This is why you've never had a relationship." Her mother sighed exaggeratedly, "You have high expectations. Not every guy out there is a pro footballer. "

"What are you talking about? I have lots of relationships. I have one with you."

"I meant, _romantic_ relationships," Was the correction from the other line, and she could hear the booming laughter of her father, and she immediately knew she was on speaker phone.

"Well, it's not my fault that I have high expectations." She argued, though there was no heat behind her words.

"Yes, it is. Lower them a little, wouldn't you?" Her mother teased, "And, work on your charm some more. Those who didn't care about your expectations ended up being scared away. What was that term again? Oh, _socially awkward._" Her mother snorted.

"Mom, you're saying it like I have a lot of guys pining after me, and we both know that it's not true. Forks High is a small place, so of course guys would ask any girl out within the vicinity." She huffed quietly into the receiver, and moved in the line, nearly rejoicing in the fact that she was almost at the front.

"But it definitely wouldn't hurt to go on dates."

"I _have_ gone on dates,"

"Dates with your male friends don't count. Dates with guys you don't really know do."

"Shouldn't you be against this instead of spurring on the idea of dating?" She queried.

"Yes, but it's inevitable, anyway. I'd rather it happened sooner than later. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Her mother's tone turned stern at the end.

"I'm not doing anything that'll end up badly and you know that. Anyway," She inserted before her mother could take another jab at her, "I have to board the plane now. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, of course. We'll pick you up at the airport. Make sure to get some sleep, okay? Even if you're not one to get jetlag, you need some rest. It'll practically be a whole day before you get to America, and…"

"Okay," She smiled, though she felt slightly miffed as her mother continued to dote on her. "Bye, mom. I love you," She tapped the 'end call' button on the screen before she quickly slipped her phone into her purse, and flashed her boarding pass at the guard.

* * *

><p>She managed to wheel around two big suitcases and a duffel bag. She gazed around for any sign of her family, but seeing none of them, she plopped down onto a nearby bench. She was tired — her flight from the Philippines was smooth but had many stops. When she arrived in Seattle, it was another hour added to her trip to reach where she currently was, Port Angeles.<p>

She knew that it would be about an hour from where they lived to Port Angeles, so she was sure that they would arrive in a few minutes. She just hoped that her mother hadn't woken up late.

Immersing herself in analyzing everything around her, she strained her eyes and ears for details about her surroundings. Port Angeles may be small, but there were so many people who were different in so many ways, and she quickly fell into her hobby of observation.

"Here," A styrofoam cup was suddenly presented before her face, and she could smell the alluring scent of hot chocolate, with steady steam rising from the cup. She looked up with a small smile, and accepted the cup.

"Thanks," She took the cup and brought it to her lips, but not before she heard a loud cough. Secretly, her lips pulled into a grin, and she subtly shifted her expression to the usual nonchalance she had on her face.

"Aren't you going to greet your own mother with more than that? We haven't seen each other in weeks!" The whining of the short, slightly rounded woman before her made her smile to herself in satisfaction, though she did not glance up. "_Elliot!_ Did you see what our daughter just did? She blatantly ignored me!"

"I saw it, alright," Her father, in all his six-feet-something and hundred-ninety-pound glory and looking like he could crush you with his bare hands, was holding her nine-year old brother, Alfonso, in his arms. He had stated it seriously, but it didn't quite fit with the large grin on his face. "Izarra, what do you think about demanding that she hug us right now?"

"I agree with you on that one," She said, giving him a serious look, and then turning to her, spreading her arms wide open. "Now give us a hug, you!"

She set her cup down, and stood up with a flourish, walking into the awaiting arms of the people she held dear.

* * *

><p>"Has anything interesting happened while I was away?" She asked once she had nestled comfortably in the large SUV, with her brother curled into her side, holding on to his stuffed wolf.<p>

"Not much, actually," Her father answered, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"He's lying," Izarra cut in, "The La Push boys are still walking around half-naked and I think you'd appreciate the sight. They have the bodies of those pro footballers you love. Maybe you'll think about approaching one of them before school starts? Which, by the way, will start in two weeks."

"Hmm," She hummed, not entirely interested, but not ignoring that piece of information, either. Her perception screamed at her to delve deeper into what was behind the sudden growth spurts of these boys — having talked to a few of them, because her father was Quileute and they often visited — and why their group just seemed to increase in number every time she saw them.

Though, she kept telling herself to ignore the urge; she could always find out more about them later.

She glanced out the window, relishing in the various shades of green that rushed past the moving vehicle. A sudden burst of grey, brown and russet colors made her snap to attention, and she was sure that she would've missed it if it weren't for her observant nature.

With a frown, she stored that little detail in her mind, and she recognized after a few minutes of contented silence that they were already heading up the path that led to their home. Her parents turned to look at her, and they smiled widely.

"Welcome home, Ayana."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: It's a slow beginning, but I had to introduce the OC slowly, and I don't want to rush into things. Rest assured, the _SethOC_ pairing will be there, but I'm aiming for it to happen slowly.

Reviews are much loved, and constructive criticism is more than appreciated, especially if you find any fault/oddity in my story. Until next chapter! **  
><strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Seth finally makes an appearance in this chapter!

This chapter — and the next few — will be set in the early stages of _New Moon_, and I'll probably do a time skip soon. But, don't worry, though — I'll be sure to make it clear when a time skip is done.

Thank you to those who put _Drag My Teeth Across Your Chest_ on their alert list, but reviews wouldn't hurt!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight _saga, or the songs used in each chapter.

* * *

><p><em>So close, so close, and it's you that I believe in;<br>So close, so close, but far away, so far, I can't touch._

Fallen Angel | Mitsunori Ikeda & Aimee B

-0-

**II**  
>One Step Short Of Drowning Happily<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm heading out to First Beach," Ayana called as she descended the stairs, and she could hear the muffled answer of her mother. It was her second day of being back in, and she wanted to get reacquainted with the terrain and practice a few tricks.<p>

"You want me to drive you there?" Her father emerged from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

She shook her head, "It's fine. I'll just walk."

"If you're so sure." He muttered, and retreated back into the kitchen, grumbling about how she wasn't the little girl he knew.

Ayana pulled open the door, and raised her gaze to the sky above her, demanding that it wouldn't rain because the weather was pretty nice today. She was so eager that she looked directly at the sun, practically burning her retinas. Double-checking that the laces of her cleats were tied, and adjusting her thick socks, she released a determined breath.

With a ball tucked under her arm, she started to hike towards First Beach. The ten-mile or so distance didn't bother her, having been used to running laps without breaks because she was on the football team, but it had been a long time since she involved herself in anything athletic.

She just hoped she wasn't _that_ out of shape.

* * *

><p>"Well, won't you take a look at that?" Paul suddenly whistled from his spot, making the others look up in interest, before directing their gazes to where he was staring.<p>

"Whoa,"

"I think I know her,"

"Look at those shorts!"

A rumble of agreement echoed amongst the pack, though not from those who already imprinted. Emily merely shook her head, smiling as she set more food down on the table.

The others still had not looked away from the sight, even with the scent of food assaulting their senses.

Numerous pairs of eyes were focused on the young female a few meters away from them, doing tricks with what they could tell was a soccer ball. She was quick, lithe and reacted quickly to the ball's movements.

"What are you guys looking at?" A new voice made them stop for a moment, and they saw Seth standing there with a plate of food, grinning yet looking confused as to why they weren't pigging out yet. Or rather, _wolfing out,_ he though wryly.

"Seth, pup, you should totally see that over there," Paul motioned for him to come closer, and he obliged, blinking in confusion.

Seth blinked once more, before he slowly turned his gaze to where they were looking, but his eyes caught sight of the ball rolling towards them before anything else.

He picked it up with one hand, because his other was occupied with a plate of food, and held it up, handing it to the owner.

"Here," He smiled, though he figured it was sort of a wasted attempt, because he couldn't see her face, meaning she couldn't see his, either. Well, a smile wouldn't hurt.

"Thank you," Was the answer from the owner, whose face was still covered by the ball. Small hands took hold of the ball, and slowly took it from his grasp.

His eyes met hers, and suddenly, he felt like he was submerged underwater. He couldn't breathe; he could only let the current drag him down, deeper, and deeper, but it wasn't cold once he realized that he reached the bottom. No, it was warm, and welcoming, and so many other things at once.

He failed to realize that his pack brothers were standing up once they noticed that he had not made any other reaction. The girl, whose expression had been nonchalant, was now turned into one of confused irritation.

"I think you can let go of the ball now," She stated bluntly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Ayana! Hey," Embry quickly inserted himself between Seth and her, though it was awkward seeing as she was still trying to get the ball back from Seth and he was still immobile.

She blinked at him, squinting for a moment, before she gave a nod, "Embry."

"Haven't seen you around in a while." He commented blithely.

"I was in the Philippines for most of the break," She explained, sparing him a polite glance before trying to wiggle the ball out of Seth's hand.

_Ayana_, Seth thought, and a faint smile curled at the edges of his lips, before he realized that the ball in his hand was gradually being released from his grip. He quickly stepped forward before Embry, and handed the ball to her gently.

She gave him a curious gaze, and he saw her size him up.

He returned her gaze evenly.

She had hair that was the color of melted chocolate, pin-straight and falling all the way down her back. It seemed like she hadn't had it cut in a long time; the uneven ends told him that much. He could faintly see the honey-copper tint of her hair. Dark eyes framed by thick eyelashes and set in almond shapes stared back at him through her bangs.

At that moment, he thought that she was truly beautiful, never mind the fact that her blank expression made her look even more dead tired.

(Although, the dark circles under her eyes made him worry. Was she not getting enough sleep?)

"Seth Clearwater," He grinned, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

She seemed to mull over what she was going to do, before a deep sigh pulled from her lips.

"Ayana Solis," She answered, but didn't take his hand. Seth frowned, thinking it was slightly rude of her not to take his hand, before awkwardly placing his hand back to his side.

He opened his mouth to say something — but _what_, exactly? He closed it, and cleared his throat, glancing to the side, before returning his gaze to her, unable to look away; even for a moment.

She cocked her head to the side, her hair following her movements, before she gave him a guarded smile. A soft breeze ruffled her chocolate locks and put them in disarray, and he wanted to smooth them away from her face.

And _Taha Aki_, if a smile like that took his breath away, he was sure that a laugh from her would turn him into a gasping fish out of water.

"I'll see you around," Ayana turned, but not before giving a tight-lipped smile to the few others who had watched their exchange and her gaze landed on Embry. "You too, Embry."

"I…" Seth trailed off, and was tempted to run after her, but thought better against it. He turned to his pack brothers, who seemed confused about his sudden quietness around her.

He mulled over the earlier event, and suspicion roused within him about what _truly_ happened.

_Imprinting._

The though startled him, and he pushed it away. He'd only ever heard about it a few times, and he blamed the earlier event on hormones. After all, they came with being a teenage boy.

But immediately, instinct told him that he was wrong; that he had really imprinted on her. The wolf in him told him that what happened earlier was not a fluke.

A friend, a lover, a brother — whatever she wanted him to be, he would be it.

"Looks like Seth was a little awed by her," Quil stated quietly.

Immediately, the boys turned on him, and Paul laughed loudly, "A little?" He shook his head to rid himself of the laughter, and said, "He had Embry save him from making a fool of himself! She looked like she didn't know what to think of him."

Seth was glad that they hadn't concluded that he'd imprinted. He didn't like to accept that yet, so he buried it to the farther corners of his mind, except, it wasn't an easy feat. The universe practically presented his soul mate before his very eyes.

"You guys should have met sooner if we knew that it would be like this." Embry commented, and teased, "Aw! Seth has a crush! I don't blame you. Ayana's really easy on the eyes…"

A small pause, before he continued, "But she's kinda in that 'no relationships' phase. When I last visited her family, I heard her mom scolding her for turning down this guy when he asked her to be his girlfriend and Ayana just told her mom that she felt better seeing a person only once." He chuckled, closing his eyes as if to remember the memory.

And then Embry looked at Seth, giving him a sly grin, but made no further comment.

At the thought of her, Seth frowned lightly. He couldn't help but be irked — albeit a minimal amount — at her earlier rudeness. Really, how hard would it be to shake someone's hand, after they've introduced themselves so politely? But, he tried to search for a reason why she had acted like she did; she was probably annoyed because of his staring. And she looked like she needed more sleep, too.

He cringed inwardly as an image of her blank expression turning to annoyance entered his mind. A smile from her would definitely have been better.

When he glanced at his Alpha, however, he saw the gears working in Sam's mind, trying to connect the dots.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Jacob already had dibs on the steel cable thing, so I had Seth think of imprinting as being submerged underwater. Leave it to Seth to think of it in a good light, trollolol.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
